vgstationfandomcom-20200215-history
Station Engineer
As a Station Engineer you are the man that, when called, fixes a broken light bulb, repairs a door, or, rarely, helps break into a rogue AI's core. You watch over the engine, and most of all, make sure that every single electrical object on this station works. Equipment You start in Engineering with a Hard Hat, a T-Ray Scanner, a Engineering Headset, an Engineering Jumpsuit, Tool Belt and an Engineering PDA. Items that are recommended for Station Engineers include utility belts, multitools, a welding helmet, optical meson scanners, and cabling, as well as the hazard vest. You are also the only people authorised to use insulated gloves. Utility belts allow for the storage of tools and other such items in your belt slot, freeing your hands up. The multitool is a nifty piece of kit, used in the hacking of doors for checking the amount of power flowing through wires, and not for any kind of illegal activity what-so-ever. The welding mask is vital to protect your eyes while welding and provides the secondary benefit of protecting from flashes. The optical meson scanner enables you to see station structure and lighting through obstructions so that you always know where you're going and what's damaged without having to accidentally walk into a vacuum-exposed corridor to do it. Cable coils are used while laying new power lines and completing a few constructions; while not always needed, it is best to carry some with you. Hazard vests are bright orange and it enables an engineer to wear an emergency oxygen tank in the suit storage slot, freeing the belt slot for the utility belt. It is also recommended that you carry a stack of metal and glass with you in your backpack at all times. This will allow you to respond quickly to any station damage that may occur. All this gear can be obtained in the Engineering locker room, in the top right corner of the Engine Room. If all the metal and glass is gone more can be obtained from the Quartermaster in the Cargo Bay. Doing your duty You have a few things you should do, if you don't want to be robusted, before doing what you want to do. Repairing things is what engineers do, and so is setting the station with power. Without any engineers doing a little work, the station will crumble. Starting the engine This is an extremely important task. Luckily, it is very simple. Make certain you follow the instructions precisely; an engineer who accidentally floods Engineering with plasma is not a popular person. Working the Solars Read the guide, make sure you have wire, internals and a space suit. Best of luck. Fixing the Station If there is, indeed, a breach, a broken door, or some other problem you can fix, you can go ahead and do so. See Basic Construction or Construction for more details. However not necessary, in case of a particularly bad round you should know how to rebuild advanced machines. Power Management Remember that you can use your ID on the Power Monitoring Computer to remotely controls APCs. In the event that your power sources run dry, it may be worth turning off a few unneeded APCs. Traitoring Being a traitor engineer can be both the easiest and hardest task on the station. On the one hand, you can go almost everywhere on the station, and have easy access to the tools to get rid of any pesky doors (or walls) in your way. Also, many crew members don't bat an eyelid when they see an engineer wearing a jetpack, or stood in a hole in the wall. Any curious crewmen are usually deflected by saying you are doing engineering work ("I need this to repair hull damage, Captain!") On the other hand, Engineers lack weapons. Stungloves, however, are the hidden weapon few ever search for, which can give the upper hand in a fight. Secondly, engineers loitering near their target may quickly arouse suspicion, especially if you are far, far away from a maintenance tunnel. And finally, if you truly hate the station, it is within your grasp to release the singularity, and generally sabotage the power supply of the station. Category: Jobs